


You might like this

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [21]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 200-words-challenge, 80, Disaster spin-off, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Taeyong had a new recipe and Yuta wasn't willing to try it at all.





	You might like this

**Author's Note:**

> 200 words challenge because I so do not want to write, but I need to and these things make it better.

"Come on, don't be such a kid! You might like this!" Taeyong said as he held the spoon in the  
air. Yuta pulled a face and took a step back.

"No way. It looks gross" he said, shaking his head fast. The thing on the spoon had an ugly green colour, and Yuta so wasn't going to put it in his mouth.  
Taeyong pushed the spoon forward again.

"But it smells nice, doesn't it?" He asked with a smile on his face. He was trying out a new recipe and he was trying to get Yuta to taste it. He wasn't doing well. Yuta was stubborn as hell about this. 

"But it looks disgusting!" Yuta cried out, and using this moment Taeyong stuffed the food into his mouth. 

He saw how Yuta's eyes widened before they teared up, but eventually started chewing. The tears disappeared, and gave their places to a thoughtful expression. Taeyong smiled to himself. He had tasted the dish before he gave it to Yuta. He wouldn't give him something he knew Yuta was going to hate. 

"It tastes fine, see? It's not bad" he said in a gentle tone. Yuta turned away.  
“It still looks disgusting"

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter: [Rinrin2442](https://twitter.com/Rinrin2442)


End file.
